El último día
by Red Cherry
Summary: ¬¬ Harry pierde lo que más quería de una manera un tanto.....trágica...no digo más, leed, leed.


*****El último día******  
***********************************************Mirad ésta historia, es bastante triste y espero que no me odiéis por esto, pero la verdad es que a  
mi tampoco me convence un final así...bueno, leed y juzgad.  
  
Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, y tan sólo se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. Fue el día anterior. Harry se despertó feliz porque fuese ese día, la final de Quidditch y los separaban del segundo 30 puntos, eso era todo un logro, recordando todo lo que los Slytherin les habían hecho pasar en los partidos que precedían a la final. Se reunió con Ron en la sala común. Hablaron mientras esperaban a Hermione, sobre cómo celebrarían su victoria al día siguiente. Saldrían del campo de Quidditch e irían a la sala común a celebrar por todo lo alto que habían ganado la copa. Bajó Hermione y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Estaba de suerte, tenía correo. Hedwig se acercó y él le desató la carta que traía atada en su pata. Leyó en voz alta:  
  
Te envío sólo este mensaje para desearte toda la suerte del mundo mañana. Dentro de poco nos podremos ver. Iré a Hogwarts y ya que es el último año  
te llevaré conmigo. Por fin conseguí el permiso de Dumbledore para que  
vengas a vivir conmigo.  
Sé que será difícil despedirte de tus amigos de todos estos años, pero  
míralo por el mejor lado, ¡¡lo hemos conseguido!!  
Mucha suerte:  
Sirius.B.  
  
Acabó su desayuno y esperó a que Ron y Hermione acabaron el suyo. Se quedó observándolos, a los dos, sus mejores amigos y pensó en las palabras de Sirius, le iba a costar mucho despedirse de sus amigos, quizá sería difícil volver a poder reunirse los tres juntos de nuevo, una vez acabado el colegio, a lo mejor la única manera de hablar sería vía lechuza, pensó que el teléfono quedaría descartado por parte de Ron y se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara cuando recordó su incidente cuando quiso comunicarse mediante el aparato los días anteriores a Los Mundiales, que desastre). Acabaron de desayunar, y como era sábado decidieron salir a pasear por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se sentaron bajo un árbol y pasaron la mañana recordando los años que habían pasado allí. Recordaron las "peleas" de Ron y Hermione debido a los actos de Croockshanks y, también se acordaron de aquel rubio platino que solía arrastrar las palabras y que tantos quebraderos de cabeza (y puntos menos para su casa) les había costado... También hablaron de lo que tenían pensado hacer cuando tuvieran que abandonar Hogwarts y a los tres se les veía muy emocionados, aunque a la vez tristes de separarse. Cuando empezaron a notar el hambre se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia el castillo. Pasaron una comida muy agradable y Harry se dio cuenta y se fijó más que nunca en la suerte que tenía. Tenía unos amigos maravillosos y con un poco de suerte tendría un buen trabajo y viviría con su padrino, qué mas podía pedir! El resto del día lo pasaron en la biblioteca. Decidieron que era un lugar en el que habían pasado muchas cosas (y horas) y los libros que se encontraban allí les habían sacado de muchos problemas. Tras la cena fueron a la sala común donde siguieron hablando y hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando Harry decidió retirarse a dormir, mañana le esperaba un día muy largo. **********************************************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó nervioso y a la vez contento porque por fin había llegado el día. Como todos los días, Ron y Harry esperaron a Hermione en la sala común, bajaron a desayunar y Harry se separó de sus amigos para prepararse para el partido. Harry veía cómo la gente se iba acomodando en las gradas y ocurrió algo que no le ocurría desde hace bastante tiempo......La cicatriz comenzó a dolerle. Harry pensó que sólo le ocurría cuando algo horrible ocurriría y ese algo estaba relacionado con Lord Voldemort. No le dio demasiada importancia (y eso se vio reflejado después), era el día, la copa sería suya. Comenzó el partido y a medida que el tiempo transcurría, Harry se dio cuenta de que algo malo se acercaba. Harry, tras muchos esfuerzos, atrapó la Snitch y descendió a tierra. Todo el mundo se aproximaba a él para felicitarlos y para tocar la copa. Veía en sus amigos una cara de felicidad que decidió no borrar por culpa de un absurdo presentimiento. Pero fue un error. Todo el colegio estaba allí, siguiéndolos por los terrenos que llevaban al castillo de Hogwarts. De repente oyeron un grito, un grito de terror que paralizó a la multitud. Un alumno de Ravenclaw señalaba al cielo, con los ojos como platos y con cara asustada. Dirigieron la vista hacia donde señalaba el chico y Harry divisó en el cielo algo que sólo había visto hace 3 años atrás, durante los Mundiales de Quidditch......La Marca Tenebrosa. La gente enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y salió corriendo en todas direcciones, sin saber a dónde ir. Hermione se agarró a la mano de Harry y Ron a la de Hermione, cuando de repente una luz verde y cegadora, seguida de un fuerte ruido, iluminó el rostro de la persona más horrible que había visto en su vida, Lord Voldemort, junto a él, sus fieles mortífagos, pero esta vez no era Lucius Malfoy quien estaba junto a él, sino la persona que durante su estancia en Hogwarts, le había estado haciendo la "vida imposible": Draco Malfoy. Tan sólo vio eso, porque en seguida una especie de "onda" le lanzó para atrás, haciéndole quedar en el suelo inconsciente. Harry despertó deseando que lo que él suponía que había pasado, hubiese sido un mal sueño, pero no era así. Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro, allí estaban sus dos mejores amigos. Harry comenzó a levantarse, rezando porque sus amigos estuviesen como él, vivos. Lo que vio al levantarse fue una escena que le heló la sangre. La mayoría de la gente que le había estado siguiendo y le había felicitado, la gente que iba detrás de ellos, cantando y vitoreando a su casa, estaba ahora alli, tirada en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión de terror. Harry se dirigió a sus amigos y gritó su nombre, pero vio que no reaccionaban, no obtenía respuesta alguna y enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba. Ellos pretendían matarle a él, pero no lo lograron y lo único que consiguieron fue llevarse cientos de vidas inocentes. Sólo algunos alumnos sobrevivieron y éstos al igual que Harry, se iban poniendo en pie. Y fue una vez más cuando se acordó de las palabras de Sirius:  
  
"Sé que será difícil despedirte de tus amigos de todos estos años"  
  
Y cayó en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se había despedido.  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora: Si, a mi también me da mucha pena, pero es que se me ocurrió uno de esos días de verano en los que no tienes nada que hacer y te dedicas a hacer chorradas......pero de verdad que lo siento, que a mi Ron y Hermione me caen genial, pero necesitaba matarlos por lo menor una vez ^^U No espero reviews, porque entiendo que cuesta escribirlos, la mayoría de las veces que leo un fic no dejo review, por eso lo decía, pero bueno, si de todas maneras os empeñáis..... pues lo dejáis ( ahí va! Si rima y todo!! ^.^) Besos....  
  
Anaís_Loves_Sirius 


End file.
